This is a proposal for a Mid-career Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research in Cardiovascular Disparities (K24). The candidate is Lisa A. Cooper, MD, MPH, Associate Professor of Medicine at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and a core faculty member in the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, & Clinical Research. Dr. Cooper also holds joint appointments in the Departments of Epidemiology and Health Policy & Management at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. Dr. Cooper has conducted cutting-edge patient-oriented research regarding healthcare disparities and patient-physician relationships over the past 10 years. Her work explores barriers and mechanisms for disparities and tests interventions to eliminate them. Her two current federally funded intervention trials are designed to increase physicians' patient-centeredness and cultural competence and to activate minority patients to participate in their health care. As a mid-career scientist engaged in patient-oriented research, she needs dedicated time to amplify her scientific program and serve as mentor for the increasing number of trainees and junior faculty who seek her expertise in cardiovascular disease disparities research. Dr. Cooper's specific aims for this proposal are: 1) to build a multi-disciplinary center devoted to patient-oriented research in cardiovascular health disparities at Johns Hopkins; 2) to recruit and mentor junior clinician investigators in the conduct of rigorous patient-oriented cardiovascular health disparities research; and 3) to develop and test novel methods of measuring racial and ethnic discrimination and its impact on cardiovascular healthcare and outcomes. Dr. Cooper's research program will be supported by the strong epidemiology and biostatistics resources available in the Welch Center and the strong research infrastructure at Johns Hopkins. Dr. Cooper's work links patient and clinician attitudes and behaviors with health outcomes and continues to inform the training of physicians and the transformation of health system programs to deliver high quality, equitable care to an increasingly diverse patient population. This K24Award will greatly increase the likelihood of continued success in Dr. Cooper's research program and the careers of a future generation of patient-oriented researchers in cardiovascular health disparities.